CAPITULO 57: DIA INTERMEDIARIO CON LOS DOS
by Liiz99
Summary: WAWAWA POR QUE DICES ESO DE MI NOVIA WES TE VOY A MATARRR Mejor vengan y lean que esta bueno ;l


_**Agradecimientos:**_ _Makithaa Evans, , a mi nueva lectora favorita sliper-moon, y nunca me olvidaré de mi primera lectora yumary-chan27, y mi alma gemela Maka-Chan Evans Venditas sean ¡XD_

**CAPÍTULO 57**

"**DÍA INTERMEDIARIO CON LOS DOS"**

-Bueno, bueno! Buenos días!- Me eh despertado de una forma muy deliciosa, es la primera vez que no me levanto con dolor de cabeza, con la espalda adolorida o con un hombro doliéndome. D verdad amaba esas formas de levantarme, aunque extraño las típicas noches de no poder dormir a causa de una pelea contra un Kishin, me pregunto cómo lo estará pasando el Shibusen.

Bueno que hagoo~, últimamente estoy aburrida Dios! Oh cierto que tengo tareas y trabajos pendientes para mañana, hoy es domingo, ya sé! Invitaré a Tsubaki y a BlackStar a hacer las tareas, ya que vamos todos exactamente en el mismo salón.

Me fui a buscar el teléfono para llamar a la Residencia de Tsubaki…

-….-

-….-

- _Buenos Días Casa de Tsubaki y BlackStar, con quien hablo?-_ Tsubaki suele ser muy respetuosa, eso me gusta de ella hehe!

-¡Buenos días Tsubaki!

-_Oh! Eres tu Maka-Chan? Como estas?_

_-_Muy bien gracias, pero algo sola y desanimada…-Bajé mi cabeza esperando una respuesta de la Hoja Demoniaca…

-_Y eso? Ah, creo saber ya cuál es el problema… Es Soul-kun?_

_-_B-bueno, sí si es eso- Balbucee al responderle, la verdad no quería hablar de eso, no es que odie a Soul nunca! Lo que pasa es que si pienso en el…mi mente empieza a volar teniendo ganas de estar junto a él abrazándolo…

-_Por esa razón me has llamado?-_

_-_Eh? No! No exactamente, era para que si podías venir a mi apartamento a realizar las tareas de mañana, claro que con BlackStar también hehe~- Hice una mirada picarona a decir que venga también BlackStar, como se sabía, BlackStar y Tsubaki se querían eso era muy tierno…

-_Etooo~ B-bueno e-entonces en 30 minutos estamos Ok?-_ La oí algo dubitativa se habrá sonrojado? Hehe

- Bueno Tsubaki nos vemos!- Alegremente me despedí

-_Vale Maka-chan!-_ Y se colgó la llamada, al rato me senté sobre el sillón que había solamente para una persona, todos nuestros muebles son pequeños ya que solo vivimos dos almas en este lugar hehe.

_(Mientras tanto en Paris)_

_-_Woaahh!- Que bien se siente estas mañanaaas~!

Sip, yo Soul Eater durmiendo en una habitación presidencial, con cada cosa de lujo, lo que se esperaba de la familia millonaria Evans.

Pff, pero todavía falta algo… No eh comido ni un alma por este momento. Cómo extraño esa deliciosa textura que se siente en la gargantaa ~! De una vez se me escurrió una pequeña gota de baba de mi monstruosa boca "así que digamos". Me levanté de la lujosa cama gigante, que desde arriba colgaban unas grandes cortinas purpura con su orillo redecorado con dorado, caminé hacía la puerta rascándome la cabeza no sé porque tenía esa costumbre, no es que era que tenía esa clase de plagas en mi cabello albino, simplemente fue una costumbre que agarré, salí y bajé las largas y empinadas escaleras con brazos de madera y una alfombra roja, de verdad ¡Esta casa es muy lujosa! Me gustan estas clases de lugares es muy agradable el clima claro que acompañado de una canción de mi compositor favorito, Bill Evans. Iba por la mitad de las escaleras y me topé con una voz, la reconocí al instante, era la voz que respetaba y por respeto voltee a mirar la persona que era.

-_Mamá-_ Susurré mirándola, tenía una sonrisa y tenía una mirada y pose de "ven aquí"

Dejé el camino y me dirigí a verla.

-Etoo, que pasa ma?

-Soul, te sonará raro pero ¿Tienes novia?- Ella me miraba con esos ojos jades, eran tan penetrantes y profundos no puedo mentir aunque sea uno de los mejores en el Shibusen.

-Eae-e-etoo…- Dios y ahora que digo?

-En pocas palabras no tienes, que bien!- qué? Ajajaja no fue tan fácil llegar a este punto no le dije ni una palabra y ya dijo que no tenia, estoy a salvo a que me molesten.

-Bueno hijo, pensándolo bien, no te parece algo linda Natalia? Bueno ustedes se llevarían una buena relación-

-Ehmm.. No me apetece la idea gracias ma- Trate de desviar mi mirada pero de nuevo mi madre me frenó

-Soul, porque no hablas con ella más de cerca ella me contó que estaba enamorada de ti y eso… Es más porque no empiezan con las pases? -

-Ya Natsuko déjame, no quiero nada con ella, ella solamente va a ser mi amiga no más- Ya me estaba molestando esta conversación

-Todavía sigues siendo el anti-social de antes Soul? Yo te quiero ayudar para que tengas una vida al menos!

-Arrgg, sii si ya lo admito vale! Si si tengo novia! Y ni se te ocurra obligarme a terminar con la mía, Natalia no es de mi tipo- Me giré super enojado hacia la cocina para desayunar

-Pero hijo ella está aquí! –

-No me importa al cabo no me quedaré aquí, hoy me voy! No soporto que me estén incomodando tanto… Mamá me has dañado los buenos días…- Y baje de inmediato las escaleras

Estaba sentado en una mesa que estaba en la espaciosa cocina, comiendo un emparedado de mermelada y juego de naranja, me fijé que Samuella iba bajando las escaleras.

-Bu-enoos~ Díaas~ - Rascándose un ojo y bostezando Samuella llego a la mesa donde comía y preguntó.

-Woah~~ Como amanecistee~?

-¡Mal no quiero hablar nada!

…

_(Toc Toc)_

-Ya voyy!- Salí corriendo de mi habitación para ir a abrir la puerta, estaba segura que era Tsubaki y BlackStar

-Hola Maka-chan!-

-Hola Tsubaki, pasa! Esta es tu casa he he- Les habría más la puerta para que pasaran ellos dos.

Diciendo el peli azul con cara dubitativo-sarcástico

-Ja-ja-ja si muy gracioso Black, en realidad me sentía muy sola y pues para des aburrirme decidí hacer nuestros deberes juntos-

-Bueno, empecemos!

Y nos dispusimos a escribir, copiar, pegar, recortar, investigar de Internet es más nos pusimos hacer de todo!

_(Más tarde después…)_

-LA COMIDAAAA!-

-Espera Black, acabamos de terminar! No estoy de ánimos para hacer de comer!

-Maka-chan por cierto, Black Star acostumbra comer a estas horas…-

-Ah, eso lo explica todo…- Mientras se me posaba una gota detrás de mi cabeza, de nuevo se me pasa por mi mente la pregunta de "¿Qué estará haciendo Soul?" waa la verdad no se qué pensar, no me eh podido concentrar por eso…

-Y la comida?-

-No preguntes!-

-Bueno Tsubaki has la comida tengo tanta hambre, un dios como yo nunca se pierde se comida así que empieza a calentar esas ollas y cocinar esa comida!

-QUE TE DIJE QUE NO HAI COMIDA!

-Bah basta!, estas muy irritable pecho plano, que tienes?

-MAKA~CHOP!

-Wawiwiwi,waa~

No es que sea una obsesión Soul, simplemente que lo amo, y por cierto no me ah llamado wa que cansona soy.

-Jeje, vamos Maka- Tsubaki me agarro de la mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta, tenía en su rostro una expresión de risa-picarona

Cuando llegamos cerró la puerta y se sentó en mi cama con migo y me preguntó.

-Maka-chan que hiciste con Soul?-

E-e-etoo, a qué se estará refiriendo? Ojala no sospecheee que nerviosa estoy..!

-E-e!

-Haha, sabes de que hablo!- La arma demoniaca me estaba haciendo sudar y ruborizar, los ojos de Tsubaki son muy penetrantes, ya sé porque Black le dice siempre la verdad a ella

-Aaaa, simplemente me dejé llevar! Enserio! Me gustó mucho fue algo muy bueno lo digo como si por un momento estuviera en el cielo- wa me tocó decir lo que paso entre Soul y yo, me ruboricé bastante!

-D-de que hablas? Que hiciste QUÉ?

-AH? T-tu que me estabas preguntando?- YO NO SUPE DONDE CARAJOS QUEDÉ PARADA DIJE LO QUE NO ERA!

-Te estaba preguntando exactamente de qué pasó eso de que se fue Soul a Paris?

-EH? Pues, que penaa …-

…

Definitivamente me iré hoy , le diré a Wes que no cumplí sus 3 días, ya no aguanto a ver a Maka y abrazarla y quizá darle un beso… Daaa enserio los extraño, espero ahora más el anhelo de sus besos que antes que no éramos pareja, siempre en ese tiempo quería robarle un beso pero nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo.

-Se puede saber en qué piensas?

-Eh? No nada nada…-

-JAJA si claro, nada… Sé que tienes algo por ahí pequeño haha- Sacándome la lengua de manera socarrona me estaba diciendo Samuella, se que ella quería sacarme información peor no quería decirle nada de eso, empezaba a molestarme mucho

-Nono , nada en especial enserio-

-Yo sé!-

-No no sabees~- S elo dije de una manera muy cariñosa de " no te lo diré" jaja

-Yayaya, no hables como ridículo, enserio, lo que quiero decir es que si tienes novia…Soul?-

-N-no..- CUANDO ES QUE ME INTERRUMPE WES DE UNA MANERA TAN BOCHORNOSA!

-SI SI TIENE CLARO QUE POR SUPUESTO QUE TIENE SAMUELLA SE LLAMA MAKA ALBARN! Y es muy linda y bella con el-

-QUEEEEEE!

-WEEEEEEEEEEES TE VOY AAAA….MATAARR~!

-_(Entre coro de risas y carcajadas) _JAJAJAJAJAAJA HAHAHAAAHA!-

-We we, mi hermanito está creciendoo~

-Yaya Samuella deja de hacer sonrojar al pichón de la casa JAJAAJJA-

-Aii _Dioos…!-_ Wa estaba super sonrojado, no sabia como responder la verda no enserio no sabia que hacer me tenían acorralado de risas incontrolables

-No te preocupes Evans, tu secreto está entre nosotros, no hay _problem!_- y se fueron los dos mayores por fin!

Continuo desayunando, tardo una eternidad comiendo cuando es que entra Natalia a la cocina.

-A, buenos días Natalia, como amaneciste?

Ella me estaba ignorando no quiso saludarme

-Natalia?

-Nataliaa~ que pasa?

-NATALIA!

-QUE QUIERES?

-uuu, que pasa porqué de repente esa actitud?

-PORQUE?

-POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO?

-Hice que?

-P-pues p-porqué dices que tienes novia!

-Ah…p-perdón pero es verdad, creo que has alcanzado a oír

-YA CALLATE!

-Ya no quiero oírte, ya no quiero hablarte y mucho menos mirarte!

-Y porque tan repentinamente me hablas hací!_(Valla Soul, acaso no sabías que tu "amiguita" Natalia gusta de ti con locura? Y tienes el descaro de preguntar porque?) "Ya has silencio que no te eh preguntado tu opinión!" _

-P-pues por que yo…yo…YO TE AMO SOUL! Te AMO DESDE QUE SOMOS AMIGOS!-

-…-

-No diré nada-

-Uh..?

-No diré nada, yo simplemente te eh querido como una amiga de la infancia nada más, perdón por llegar tan lejos, además no estás siendo agradecida con la amistad que te eh dado… Tu me gustabas hace 8 años pero ya lo olvidé era un niño

-_(Sollosos)_Ya olvidalo por favor….-

Y es por eso que detesto que muchas conocidas me amen

…

(Aún más tarde)

-…-

-….-

-…-

-Hola?-

-"_Bonjour mon amour"-_

_-_Waa Soul! Ya era hora que me llamaras estaba muy preocupada…

-_Lo siento, no tuve tiempo de hacerlo tenía unos planes departe de Wes que charlamos…-_

-Yyy..?

-_Pues que hoy llego a Death City ya no soporto en serio tanta crueldad-_

_-_C-como que tanta crueldad?- Ya me estaba empezando a dar miedo su forma de hablar

-_Pues que no soportaba que mamá me preguntara de ti balabla, tuve una discusión con una amiga blabla ah y otra cosa SAMUELLA YA SABE QUE TU ERES MI NOVIA, y mi mamá y Nataliaaa._

_-_Wa que mal, oye quien es esa tal Natalia? Nunca me hablaste de ella

-_Ah, uh… Es una amiga de mi infancia que estaba profundamente enmadorada de mí, y por eso mismo discutimos hoy-_

-Que mal Soul…

-_Lo sé,que mal me siento por ella-_

_-_Y cambiando de tema, a que horas llegas?

-_Por ahí tarde de pronto a la 2 de la madrugada…-_

_-_Wa a esa hora estaré profundamente enterrada en mi cama Tehhe~

-_Jaja, realmente extrañaba tus chistes Maka, bueno me despido-_

_-_Buenoo… Tratare de levantarme ok?

-_Aja-_

_-_Adios buenos días, o buenas noches jeje-

_-Ninguna son buenas tardes haha, adiós-_

_-…..-_

_-_Aré el esfuerzo de levantarme!

_**Nota Autor:**__ Kawaii creo que amé este capi ajajajaja, LOL , le sgustó ojala le sguste xD el próximo estra muyyyyyyyyy Kawai-bueno xD tirándome por la ventana* no eh comiedo xD comido* xd LOL bueno asdasdsdsdd me despido bye bye los dejo xD nos vemos en las vacaciones haré muchisisisismos fics se los prometo ;D Pd: Lean todos los fics si no entendieron este xD _**PROXIMAMENTE: "SOUL ESTÁS AQUÍ! PROBLEMITAS PROBLEMAS?"** **Ps2: El siguiente capi pista: va a ser algo que va a ser mas de 1 capi haci que emocionence xD (oculto motocierra) xd**


End file.
